le mal de toi
by Luna051
Summary: OS, Song Fic sur une chanson triste, autant dire que c'est pas super joyeux mais bon. Harry a tué Voldemort. il devrait etre heureux? alors pourquoi ne l'est il pas? SLASH


kikou tout le monde. je sais que je n'ai pas encore updaté Lady Voldemort mais ca devrait arriver dès que j'aurais vidé mon esprit de tous les trucs qui l'encombrent. en cadeau, je vous ai fait un petit OS tout tristounet mais romantique quand meme! oh! donc voilà c'est sur une chanson de **Francois Feldman** et ca s'appelle **le mal de toi**.

petite note pour ma Lili: **NE ME LAISSE PLUS JAMAIS TOUTE SEULE! TU VOIS CE QUE CA DONNE APRES**?

voilà c'est tout!

* * *

Le mal de toi

Harry se réveilla en hurlant et en larmes tentant de retrouver ses marques dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le ciel gris de pluie par la fenêtre. A croire qu'un ange avait calqué le temps de dehors sur ses émotions. Alors que le monde sorcier fêtait la mort de Voldemort, Harry déprimait a vouloir mourir.

_Y a plus de soleil  
Quand j'me réveille,  
Matin chagrin  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Il aurait du être content, libéré, euphorique mais comme le traduisaient les nombreuses cicatrices sur ses avant bras, il en était plutôt loin. Lui ne sentait que le gouffre sans fond qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa poitrine, le poignard qui lui transperçait le cœur a chaque évocation de son nom. Après tout, la bataille finale avait emmenée son seul et unique amour.

_Cassé la nuit,  
Le jour ausi.  
Plus faim, pas bien  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi_

Les professeurs et le directeur regardaient ce jeune homme qu'ils avaient appris a aimer et connaître se laisser mourir. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, ne rêvait plus, ne vivait plus. Harry Potter était devenu l'ombre de lui même et il semblait s'en foutre complètement.

_Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,_

Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Ou du moins, ceux qui arrivaient a une conclusion étaient tellement effrayés de ce que ça représentait qu'ils préféraient abandonner. Après tout, Harry Potter avait tué le grand vilain méchant mage noir alors il n'avait plus aucune importance.

_Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Harry chiffonna le journal d'un air rageur et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle sous le regard ahuris des élèves. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Les remarques de rogue le laissaient de glace, les attaques de Malefoy le faisaient vaguement sourire. Un sourire nostalgique qu'un adolescent de 17 ans ne devrait pas avoir. Alors Harry s'enfouissait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, se rendait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, donnait le mot de passe en descendait dans la chambre des secrets ou il passait dans la petite pièce attenante et piochait une robe ou un tchirt abandonné dans la commode.

_Ton pull sur moi  
Me donne moins froid,  
Parfum qui r'vient  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Ensuite il s'allongeait sur le lit au couvertures de soie vertes et argent, bourrait le vêtement d'un coussin et le serrait dans ses bras pour garder son amant et son amour pour toujours serré dans ses bras. Son esprit dérivaient sur son corps fin pâle mais musclé, ses regards noirs, son sourire ravageur ou moqueur, la douceur de ses cheveux, leur première fois aussi et c'est en larme qu'il s'endormait.

_T'écrire une lettre,  
Partir peut-être.  
Mourir, c'est rien  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Et les journées recommençaient, elles étaient toujours les mêmes. Des regards admiratifs ou des regards dégoûtés voir jaloux, les épaules bien trop faible pour contenir tout le poids de sa culpabilité d'être tombé fou amoureux du meurtrier de ses parents. Alors il fermait les yeux et revoyait tout. La prophétie qui devait s'accomplir sous peine de les voir mourir tous les deux. Ca aurait été préférable. Apprendre a connaître Tom, a l'aimer, a en devenir fou. Des heures a passer entre les fou rires et les tendres câlins. Les projets d'avenir impossibles a réaliser mais qui les faisaient rêver tous les deux.

_Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,_

Et puis le dernier moment. Le dernier combat. Voldemort et ses mangemort contre Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix. L'impression que si le moment n'avait pas été critique on aurait éclaté de rire devant ce genre de versus digne d'un match de foot. La douleur insoutenable qui habite les deux hommes, les deux cœurs. La lutte pour ne pas se battre mais la renonciation. Et puis le duel. Plus désespéré que jamais. Les deux hommes qui cherchent a mourir et qui savent qu'il n'y en aura qu'un. Et puis un avada et l'autre baisse les bras. Il vous fixe résigné, il sait qu'il va mourir.

_Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi_

Et vous voulez courir vers lui et le pousser hors de la trajectoire mais vos pieds sont profondément encrés dans le sol alors vous faites la seule chose dont vous êtes capable et vous hurlez jusqu'à vous en arrachez les cordes vocales. Alors tout le monde se tourna vers vous et vous voie a genoux devant le corps de votre soit disant ennemi pleurant toutes les larmes de votre corps et personne ne comprend. Tous s'attendent a vous voir éclater de rire et sauter de joie et vous ne pouvez que prendre son corps trop grand dans vos bras trop petit et le voir expirer une dernière fois. Et vous hurlez encore et encore. Vous le suppliez de ne pas faire ça ! de le laisser lui mourir. Que sans lui vous n'êtes plus rien mais il n'entend pas. Il est déjà partit. Alors la réalisation de ce que vous avez fait vous frappe et vous vomissez jusqu'à la bile pour avoir été l'assassin du seul amour de votre vie.

_Et puis l'espoir, j'suis sûr de t'voir,  
Demain, ce soir ou bien plus tard.  
Je n'veux plus croire qu'on nous sépare  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Et puis vous trouvez enfin le courage dont vous avez besoin. Vous vous enfermez dans la salle de bain, vous écrivez une longue lettre sur ce qu'était réellement la vie de celui qui a tué, vous la déposez en hauteur de préférence, vous vous couchez au sol, vous prenez une lame de rasoir et vous coupez la chaire tendre des poignets dans le bon sens de préférence. Et rêveur, vous regardez les gouttes écarlates quitter votre corps pour se répandre autour de vous. Très lentement vous sombrez dans le noir et un rire cristallin vous alerte. Vous regardez partout autour de vous mais vous ne voyez rien si ce n'est que du noir. Et quand vous paniquez, vous sentez ses mains chaudes a lui qui saisit la votre et qui vous tire vers la lumière et vous pouvez enfin voir son visage.

_Ça y est t'es là, j'entends ta voix.  
J'ai l'cœur qui bat, tu cours vers moi.  
T'es dans mes bras... J'délire comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, vous souriez heureux parce que c'est lui et personne d'autre. Parce que même si vous êtes mort, quand il est là vous sentez votre cœur. Et lui est heureux et vous explique que vous l'avez libéré et qu'il s'est racheté et que tous le monde vous attend. Et vous vous foutez pas mal qu'en ce moment vos amis et vos professeurs vous trouvent dans une marre de sang avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Un sourire que vous garderez probablement pour l'éternité. Et juste avant de passer la lumière, vous l'arrêtez et vous l'embrassez pour vous convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve et que vous êtes réellement mort.

_Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,_

Et au final, tous ceux que vous avez aimé sont là. Ils vous attendent. Ils vous accueillent. Ils vous acclament. Et pour la première fois depuis 17 ans, vous connaissez l'étreinte d'une mère, la tendresse d'un père. L'amour d'une famille et vous vous dites que c'est dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas fait plus tôt.

_Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

Cher vous tous,

Au moment même ou je vous écrit, j'espère que je suis mort et que je suis au paradis avec lui. Tout le monde s'est réjoui de la mort de Tom et personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi moi je ne me réjouissais pas. Peut être était-ce parce que j'avais perdu le seul et unique amour de ma vie. J'avais perdu mon âme. J'ai perdu mon cœur quand il a accepté le sort. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Pardon si je vous déçois mais je crois que pour une fois, ca fait du bien de penser a soi. Alors dans le cas ou je ne suis pas encore mort et que vous avez l'espoir insensé de me ramener, laissez moi ou je suis. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé alors accordez moi ça. Et je veux être enterré avec lui. Je ne veux pas de statue, je ne veux pas d'hommage funéraire, juste une petite pierre tombale qui dit que deux amant sont morts parce que les gens autour d'eux sont incapable de se débrouiller seuls et de pardonner.

J'espère pour vous que vous aurez une longue vie. Nous nous reverrons un jour ou l'autre.

Harry James Potter

Le garçon qui a survécu pour aimer celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

* * *

bon, en espérant que tout le monde ne se soit pas tailladé les veines, soyez mignon et dites moi si vous avez aimé. en général, je ne fais que les ryry/sevy donc dites moi si je suis dans le bon ton. normalement le prochain ca sera un ryry/Lulu! mais ca sera pas plus gaie sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de suicides. 


End file.
